Divorce
by Agent Penguin
Summary: Harry merely askes Draco a question...slight slash HP/SS


A/N: so this is something I just whipped up. I was mindlessly surfing the net and came across some funny Harry Potter icons and one read never ask a Slytherin if his parents ever got divorce would they still be brother and sister or soothing like that and all I could think if was Harry asking Draco that.

Disclaimer: I only use the HP characters as my puppets. Sadly they belong to the amazing J.K.R

Enjoy!

"What," a thunderous voice boomed, "is going on here?" Severus Snape stormed up to a group of students standing in a circle around something flopping around on the ground, the students scattered when they heard him. Left on the floor in front of him was Malfoy and…Potter.

"Draco," Snape said sharply to the blonde, who looked undignified straddling Potter, fist raised back, poised for another punch, "I suggest you remove yourself from this equation before another teacher happens upon this little…spectacle of yours."

"Yes sir," Draco said standing, but not without getting in one more jab in with his knee aimed right at Potter's ribs. Draco straightened up and fixed his shirt and slicked back his messed hair.

"I'll see you later Potter," he spat. Potter merely groaned on the floor. Once Draco turned the corner and Snape double checked that the halls were deserted he bent down on the one knee to take a closer look at Potter.

"You're bleeding," Snape murmured conjuring up a cloth and handing it to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry snapped taking the green fabric and pressed it to his face. "I seemed to miss that." Snape's eyes narrowed. He gripped Harry by the upper arm and hauled him upwards.

"Well then maybe you should refrain from starting a fight you can't win," Snape growled dragging Harry through the school towards the dungeons by the arm.

"I didn't start it!" Harry argued, wiping his face with the rag.

"No, you never start anything."

"Not this time!" Harry said angrily. "He walked pasted saying something about Ron and Hermione!"

"Of course he did," Snape sighed. "He did it to get a reaction out of you, which you gave."

"But I told you! I didn't attack him!" Harry said as Snape opened his office door and pushed Harry inside.

"You didn't attack him?" Severus asked skeptically. Harry shook his head.

"Sit," he ordered. Harry did as he was told. Snape strode around the room picking up supplies needed to fix Harry's bruised eye, bleeding nose, and fat lip. He gave Harry another towel to mop up the blood with and instructed him to tilt his head back.

"If you didn't attack Draco first, what did you say to him?" Harry looked down, a red blush spread across his face.

"Harry," Snape said in a warning voice. Harry sighted.

"He said something about how disgusting that, even a blood traitor can love something as revolting as a mudblood," Harry said quietly.

"What did you retaliate with Harry?" Snape asked gently, knowing that the insult was aimed not only his friends, but his parents as well. Harry cleared his throat.

"I merely asked him if his parents ever got a divorce, would they still be considered brother and sister." After several moments of silence Harry looked up at Severus. He flinched when he saw the struggle on Severus's face.

Red blotches appeared on his high cheeks, his mouth formed a thin line, while his left eye twitched. Harry could see the twitching vain in Severus; neck and combined with the tick in his jaw, Harry knew Severus was trying greatly to control himself. Harry steeled himself for the unavoidable explosion that Severus was trying to contain and jumped when a deep booming laugh filled the room. Harry began to chuckle with Severus until both were holding their sides and had tears running down their face. Severus pulled Harry into a kiss, still chuckling.

"That insult, my little Lion, was worthy of Salazar himself," Severus purred. "I believe I will award Gryffindor ten points for such a creditable taunt. "

"So you're not mad?" Harry asked looking up through his black eyelashes.

"Mad, no. Mildly proud that I am finally rubbing off on you…yes."


End file.
